


Welcome Home, Kid

by indecisive (darling_highness)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Protective Clint, hawksilver fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_highness/pseuds/indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOU was giving me feels so I wrote this indulgent oneshot about Clint being a total dad for the Maximoff twins <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Kid

Pietro woke with a start, clenching his fists in the blanket draped over him from chest to toe. A machine beeped to his right, causing him to look up and around. Bluish light filtered in from the window, dimly illuminating the unfamiliar room. His body felt stiff and sore, like he hadn't moved in a long time. Wanda sat against the wall before him in a chair. She appeared to be asleep, what with her chin tucked to her chest. Pietro called for her. His voice was hoarse and quiet but it was enough to wake the twin. She rose and stumbled to her brother, grasping a hand in both of her own and casting her weary gaze upon him. “How are you feeling?” she urged.

Pietro squeezed her hand gently. “I'm okay.” He rested his head back against the pillow, eyes half shut. “Is there water somewhere?” he asked. Wanda let go of his hand to press a button on the wall over his head, nodding. A nurse rushed through the door and Wanda asked her to bring them water, so she exited the room. The nurse returned with a pitcher and two tumblers, placing them on the bedside table next to a vase full of wilting flowers.

“Do you hurt anywhere?” Wanda asked. She brushed her brothers hair from his forehead, eyes searching for anything wrong. Pietro shook his head and tried sitting up. He leaned against the headboard after a great deal of effort, but let Wanda pour him the water because she so insisted he rest.

After he had drank two full glasses, he was ready to talk more. “What time is it? Is everyone okay? Where are we?”

Wanda pulled a chair to his bedside, sitting with her legs crossed on it. “It's a little past 4 in the morning... We are in the Avengers base and everyone is okay. The big green one is gone.” She stated. “You've been healing for a long time after Sokovia,” she muttered. “I did not think you would wake ever...” They talked like this in their mother tongue until after the sun rose, with Wanda informing her brother of everything that happened after the great battle and Pietro nodding silently along.

They were finally interrupted by Clint entering the room. “Wanda, I brought you some...” He fell silent when he saw Pietro was awake, the tray of food completely forgotten in his hands. “Holy shit, kid,” he breathed. Clint set down the tray and rushed over, eyeing Pietro closely. “How do you feel?”

Pietro rolled his eyes. “Not this again,” he groaned. “I'm fine.” To be honest, he wasn't entirely fine. His chest and arms had begun to ache, but he said nothing of it. Clint and Wanda could see right through it.

“I'll let you deal with my stubborn brother,” Wanda rolled her eyes and stood. She kissed her brother's head and took up the tray Clint brought her. “I must sleep.” With that she left the room.

Clint took Wanda's seat, resting his elbows on his knees. “What's up, kid? How do those wounds feel? They should be healed pretty far by now. Doctor Cho got all those bullets out, or so she said.”

“It hurts only a little,” Pietro relented. He felt tired and sore, and more than a little disoriented from it all.

The archer shook his head. “Don't act tough, else we won't know what you need. There's nothing wrong with getting hurt. Unless you die, I mean.”

Pietro smiled. “I am okay, don't worry.”

“You were shot at least 10 times and you're telling me not to worry?” Exasperation dripped from every word.

“Well I am not old like you so I can actually get better without all this complaining about “oh my back” or whatever it is,” he quipped.

Clint looked taken aback. “I'm not that old.”

“You are a father. That makes you very old. You could be my father maybe.” Now Pietro was just teasing him. He grinned from ear to ear. Clint looked absolutely done and stood up, feigning like he was going to leave. “Oh take a joke, old man. I saved your life, so it is the least you can do for me.”

Clint turned back to the blond, features grave. “I didn't ask you to save my life. Especially not to sacrifice yourself for me. In fact, why did you do that? You could have died. You almost did.”

Pietro's mouth went dry. He flashed back to those final moments in Sokovia. To the fear of Clint being killed by Ultron. How he couldn't live with himself if that man died. “I did what was right,” he muttered.

The other shook his head. “There's a fine line between being brave and stupid, and you really toed that line. You're just a kid, Pietro. You can't just go throw your life away for someone like me.”

“I'm not a kid,” he replied through clenched teeth. “I'll do what I think is best for myself and those around me.”

“You're going to get yourself killed for real next time... You're not invincible.” Clint sat down again. He placed his hand on Pietro's arm, giving it a good natured squeeze. “And you are a kid. You have a lot to learn still. You and Wanda aren't alone anymore, so you don't have to act big for the two of you. We're your family now. We'll protect you.” He squeezed his arm again. “I promise.” The corners of Pietro's mouth curved a little and he nodded. Clint reached up and pressed his palm to the blond's temple, pushing his head playfully. “I have to go to training, so I guess you're gonna be in the fortress of solitude until I come back. We're taking you and Wanda somewhere safe for a while so you can recover in an environment that we've all agreed you'll like better.”

“Where are you taking us?” Pietro inquired.

Clint completely ignored the question and stood up, gesturing to the flowers on the table. “You like the bouquet? They're from the family and me.” He smiled with the corner of his mouth and left Pietro's room.

*

After a painfully boring day of nothing but silence and the occasional superhero visit, Pietro was finally retrieved by a nurse. She came bearing a wheelchair, but Pietro wanted to walk, so he did. He dressed in a simple shirt and pants laid out for him, and when he exited the room Wanda was standing outside, leaning against the wall. She looked like a whole new person, with her glistening hair brushed and sleep obviously obtained. Wanda embraced her brother, elated to see him on his feet again- no matter how unsteady. They exited the sterile wing of the headquarters and Wanda led them to an outdoors landing pad. A number of The Avengers stood in the shade of a cruiser's wing, waiting for the siblings. They each said their goodbyes for now, Natasha's in Sovokian because she was cool that way, and the twins boarded the aircraft, Clint in tow. Pietro asked Clint where they were going again, and the archer gave yet another ambiguous answer. That's how it went for the next 45 minutes. Eventually the blond gave up and resorted to watching the landscape slip past under foot. Grassland turned to towns to farmland dotted with orchards and cows, and Pietro wondered yet why they were being taken to such a rural area. It made him uncomfortable not knowing. After about an hour and a half, the aircraft shifted to a halt and landed within a wide ring of trees. The hatch opened and they were allowed to exit. Clint led the twins out onto the tall grass and towards a comely farm house framed by rolling pastures. A young woman sat on the porch with a child in her arms, basking in the breeze that rustled grass and hair alike. She stood and welcomed her husband with a tight embrace, then turning to the twins.

Clint stood with his arm around her and extended his other hand to the others. “This is Pietro and Wanda.”

“It's lovely to finally meet the pair of you,” she smiled, then turned her head to her husband. “That's the boy you wanted to name Nicky after?” Pietro raised his eyebrows at the comment, a sort of grin twisting his lips.

Clint nodded, pressing his lips to her cheek. “When we thought he was dead,” he drawled. He noticed Pietro's smug grin and frowned. “Oh shut up.”

Pietro threw his hands up in defense. “I did not say a thing,” he replied.

*

As soon as the front door opened, the trio was ambushed by a stampede of children. Clint greeted them with love and smiles before leading the others upstairs to their respective rooms. Wanda was quick to shove the boys out of her bedroom and into Pietro's. They stood in the quaint room for a while in awkward silence. “There's clothes in the closet for you. Wanda gave me your sizes and my wife bought you the clothes.” Clint gestured to the armoire against the wall.

Pietro hesitated, overwhelmed by the hospitality of this man. Despite them being practical strangers, Pietro was invited into this home- this family with open arms. It made his heart pound rough against his chest. “Thank you,” he said quietly. His usual verve was gone with the shock of all this.

“You all right?” Clint asked. Pietro nodded. “Hey, you looked worried. Don't. You're not a burden or anything like that, if that's what's bothering you.”

He said no more as Pietro approached him awkwardly, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. “This is too much,” he pleaded. “I do not know how to thank you.”

The brunet returned the hug in welcome. “You saved my life. It's almost not enough to express my gratitude. Besides, a little family time will do you some good. You're always welcome here with us.” They broke away with stern nods, too macho to comment on the embrace.

Pietro's face broke into a grin. “You are a sappy old man.” He laughed.

Clint shook his head and shrugged, smiling. “Don't be such a punk. And don't be late for dinner. We eat at six sharp.” He turned and exited the room, but halted and peeked in through the frame. “And Pietro?” The blond looked back at him. “Welcome to the family.”


End file.
